2008/August
}|Summary| Can someone write a month summary for this month? To be included here :) }} August 3 Los Angeles Studio :Main article: Murder My Heart Recording with Michael Bolton and The JAM. 8-3-08 Los Angeles Studio 001.jpg 8-03-08 Los Angeles Studios 002.jpg August 5 Mick Rock Main article: Mick Rock August 8 HX Magazine An issue of HX magazine was released today featuring a Lady Gaga interview and photos from her photoshoot with Pieter Henket. HX-LadyGaga.jpg Daniel Nardicio’s Underwear Party :Main article: The Ice Palace Gaga performed at The Ice Palace for Daniel Nardicio's Birthday. {C} 8-8-08 Daniel Nardicio's Underwear Party 001.jpg 8-7-08 Daniel Nardicio Birthday Party 001.jpg 8-8-08 Daniel Nardicio's Underwear Birthday (5).jpg 8-8-08 Daniel Nardicio's Underwear Party 002.jpg 8-8-08 Daniel Nardicio's Underwear Birthday (4).jpg August 9 Party 105.3 FM & 101.5 FM Tenth Anniversary Mega Jam :Main article: Party 105.3 FM & 101.5 FM 10th Anniversary Mega Jam The Mega Jam was part of the Metro NY Balloon & Music Festival located at the Brookhaven Calabro Airport. {C} 8-9-08 Party 105 Mega Jam 2008 001.jpg 8-9-08 Party 105 Mega Jam 2008 002.jpg August 11 Sessions with the Prince of All Media Gaga was interviewed. 8-11-08 Sessions with the Prince of All Media 001.JPG Total Request Live (MTV) :Main article: TRL MTV's Total Request Live at the MTV Times Square Studios in New York City. The Jonas Brothers were also included in this episode. {C} 8-11-08 MTV TRL 001.jpg GagaTRL 01.jpg GagaTRL 02.jpg GagaTRL 03.jpg GagaTRL 04.jpg NewNowNext Poplab At some point today, Gaga filmed a commercial advertising NewNowNext Poplab. 8-15-08 NewNowNext Poplab 001.JPG August 12 International DJ Expo 2008 :Main article: House of Blues After lunch, an artist panel which provided both a full table (Jes, Chris Willis, Judy Torres, Lucas Prata, Lady Gaga, Katrina, Tami Chynn, Rachel Panay, Fans of Jimmy Century, Kristy K, Ali Bertash, Drea) and a full room took place. Later that night, Gaga opened the "Promo Only Party" at the Showboat (House of Blues). Other artists included Michelle Williams, Chris Willis, George Lamond, Sa-Fire, Tami Chynn, Katrina (formerly Katrina & The Waves). {C} 8-12-08 Promo Only Party 001.jpg 8-12-08 Promo Only Party 002.jpg August 14 Hotel Rivington in New York * Brina Payne DJ Music Junkie Socialite Performance. 8-14-08 Hotel Rivington 001.jpg 8-14-08 Hotel Rivington 002.jpg No. 1 Countdown Did an interview with Akon for Fuse. {C} 8-14-08 No1 Countdown 001.jpg 8-14-08 No1 Countdown 002.jpg Enclave 8-14-08 Enclave 001.jpg 8-14-08 Enclave 002.jpg 8-14-08 Enclave performance (2).jpg 8-14-08 Enclave performance (3).jpg 8-14-08 Enclave Backstage 006.jpg August 15 Premier of The Fame: Part One Main article: The Fame: Part One The Fame: Part One premiered on Lady Gaga's official YouTube channel. 103-5 KISS FM :Main article: WKSC-FM 8-15-08 KISS 103.5 FM 001.jpg 8-15-08 Kiss 1035 FM 003.jpg 8-15-08 KISSFM 103.5 Enterview 005.jpg 8-15-08 KISSFM 103.5 Enterview 006.jpg B96 :Main article: WBBM-FM Chicago's B96 Showbiz Hotseats with Shelly. 8-15-08 B96 Interview with Akon 001.JPG Alice 105.9 :Main article: KALC-FM 8-15-08 Alice 1059 001.jpg 8-15-08 Alice 1059 002.jpg Wired 96.5 :Main article: WRDW-FM 8-14-08 Radio Wired 96.5 001.jpg Manor :Main article: Manor 8-15-08 Manor Nightclub 001.jpg 8-15-08 Manor Nightclub 002.jpg NBC5 Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed by NBC5 during the party at Manor Nightclub. 8-15-08 NBC5 Interview at Manor Nightclub 001.jpg August 16 Purgatory Night Club :Main article: Purgatory Night Club, M. Riley '' Vincent Herbert was there as a surprise with Jordan McCoy. {C} 8-16-08 Purgatory Night Club 001.jpg 8-16-08 M. Riley 001.jpg 8-16-08 M. Riley 002.jpg 8-16-08 M. Riley 003.jpg 8-17-08 Mirage Nightclub backstage (3).jpg August 17 C 89.5’s Listener Appreciation Party :''Main article: Nathan Hale High School 8-17-08 c89.5's Listener Appreciation Party 001.jpg 8-17-08 Performance In C89.5 'S Listener Appreciation Party (1).jpg 8-17-08 Performance In C89.5 'S Listener Appreciation Party (2).jpg Neighbours :Main article: Neighbours 8-17-08 Neighbours 001.jpg August 18 Mirage Nightclub :Main article: Mirage Nightclub 8-18-08 Mirage Nightclub 002.jpg August 19 Dragonfly Nightclub :Main article: Dragonfly Nightclub The footage included in Gagavision No. 13 came from backstage at Dragonfly. YOUGOTTALOVE began a 3 days taking pictures and filming for the Haus of Gaga and himself. {C} 8-19-08 Dragonfly Nightclub Bathroom with Space Cowboy - YOUGOTTALOVE 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace #Black jacket and red suit by Haus of Gaga #Red driving gloves and belt by Unknown #Shoes by Chanel August 20 104.5 CHUM FM :Main article: CHUM-FM Part of the interview was included in Gagavision No. 14. {C} 8-20-08 CHUM-FM.jpg 8-20-08 CHUM-FM 001.jpeg 8-20-08 CHUM-FM 002.jpeg 8-20-08 CHUM-FM 003.jpeg 99-9 Virgin Radio :Main article: CKFM-FM Maura Grierson interview with Gaga on Virgin 99.9 FM. {C} 7-18-08 Radio 104.5 CHUM FM 001.jpg Flow 93.5 :Main article: CFXJ-FM Part of the interview was included in Gagavision No. 14. MuchOnDemand (MuchMusic) :Main article: MuchOnDemand Gaga did an interview and two songs live during the one hour long program airing live at 5PM. She signed autographs with fans after the show and went straight to the airport. Footage from the event were included in Gagavision No. 15. {C} 8-20-08 Much on Demand 001.jpg 8-20-08 Leaving The MuchOnDemand Studies.jpg Airport Gaga took some pictures with fans at the airport. {C} 8-20-08 Airport 001.jpg 8-20-08 Airport 002.jpg Blush Ultraclub :Main article: Blush Ultraclub Hot103 and Soundwave Entertainment hosted the event. RichardYagutilov 02.jpg RichardYagutilov 03.jpg August 21 Mix 96 :Main article: CJFM-FM Énergie 94.3 :Main article: CKMF-FM Club Seven :Main article: Club Seven YOUGOTTALOVE took pictures with Space Cowboy and Gaga in the limo heading to the club. At the club, Gaga gave an interview for Watch Mojo.com. {C} RichardYagutilov.jpg RichardYagutilov 04.jpg RichardYagutilov 05.jpg RichardYagutilov 06.jpg 8-21-08 Club Seven 001.jpg August 22 Metro Montreal An issue of Metro Montreal newspaper was released today featuring a Gaga interview and photos from the Warwick Saint photoshoot. Wild 94.9 :Main article: KYLD 8-0-08 Wild 949 001.jpg Bambuddha Lounge Performance Lady Gaga was presented by Akon, then she performed a short setlist of songs. 8-22-08 Bambuddah Lounge 001.jpg 8-22-08 Bambuddah Lounge 002.jpg 22-8-08 Backstage Of Performance In The NightClub Bambuddha Lounge (11).jpg Backstage Lady Gaga took pictures with fans backstage after her performance. Akon and Lady Gaga were also interviewed by Jessica Rae for Bambuddah Lounge. 8-22-08 Bambuddha Lounge.jpg 22-8-08 Backstage Of Performance In The NightClub Bambuddha Lounge (1).jpg 22-8-08 Backstage Of Performance In The NightClub Bambuddha Lounge (4).jpg 22-8-08 Backstage Of Performance In The NightClub Bambuddha Lounge (9).jpg 22-8-08 Backstage Of Performance In The NightClub Bambuddha Lounge (12).jpg August 23 Super Cherry Pop :Main article: Ultra Suede 8-23-08 Super Cherry Pop Poster.jpg 8-23-08 Tom Whitman's Cherry Pop Show (1).jpg 8-23-08 Super Cherry Pop 001.jpg 8-23-08 Super Cherry Pop 002.jpg 8-23-08 Tom Whitman's Cherry Pop Show (4).jpg 8-23-08 Tom Whitman's Cherry Pop Show (2).jpg 8-23-08 Tom Whitman's Cherry Pop (6).jpg August 24 Rehab Performed with Akon. 8-24-08 Rehab 001.jpg 8-24-08 Rehab Show (2).jpg Performance in Rehab (4).jpg Performance in Rehab (6).jpg Performance in Rehab (8).jpg Performance in Rehab (9).jpg MAGIC preparty :Main article: The Bank Hosted MAGIC pre-party at The Bank in Las Vegas. 8-24-08 The Bank poster.jpg 8-25-08 Magic Preparty 001.jpg 8-25-08 Magic Preparty 002.jpg 8-25-08 The Bank Nightclub 001.jpg 8-25-08 The Bank Nightclub 002.jpg August 29 Severin Schweiger :Main article: Severin Schweiger 8-29-08 Severin Schweiger 001.jpg 2Vista :Main article: 2Vista 8-29-08 2Vista 001.jpg 8-29-08 2Vista 023.jpg The Dome 47 (RTL II) :Main article: The Dome 8-29-08 The Dome 47 002.jpg 8-29-08 The Dome 47 001.jpg 8-28-08 The Dome 47 Interview 001.png August 30 Sommarkrysset (TV4) :Main article: Sommarkrysset 8-30-08 Sommarkrysset 001.jpg 8-30-08 Sommarkrysset 002.jpg NRJ In The Park :Main article: NRJ In The Park 8-30-08 NRJ In the Park 001.jpg 8-30-08 NRJ In the Park 002.jpg August 31 Café Opera :Main article: Café Opera 8-31-08 Cafe Opera 001.jpg 8-31-08 Café Opera 002 (2).jpg 8-31-08 Cafe Opera 002.jpg 8-31-08 Cafe Opera 003.jpg August ?? The following events have no date known. Geordie Wood :Main article: Geordie Wood New York in the Meat District. {C} 8-0-08 Geordie Wood 001.jpg Yahoo! Music :Main article: Yahoo! Critical Eye, Stephanie Cabral Shot in Los Angeles. {C} 8-20-08 Stephanie Cabral 001.jpg 98.5 FM : Main article: KLUC-FM Morning Zoo. 8-0-08 Unknown radio.jpg Category:2008 fashion